Legacy Quest: The Adventure Begins
by Mr. Triforce
Summary: Runzabo Town, New Louisiana, in the year 2013, the day after a strange event that turned all the young adults of the United States and most of the entire world somehow into Saiyans.


**Legacy Quest**

**The Adventure Begins**

[The beginning story of young man becoming a legend.]

2011

Taylor Cassidy

10/27/2009

**Legacy Quest**

_The Adventure Begins_

**Written By: Taylor Cassidy**

**Characters:**

**Taylor Yokuharu (lead character) **

**Mr. & Mrs. Hokarei (orphanage/ inn keepers and future step-parents to Taylor) **

**Arioso Germaine (Head Leader of G.L.E.N.T.) **

**Raizan Hunters (clones of Taylor whose orders are to find and return him to the base) **

**G.L.E.N.T. ( at first an organization create to capture Raizanians, but would later become an evil organization run by a group of scientific terrorists under the control of future Taliban faction) **

**G.L.E.N.T. special secret agents Yoshida and Combeda (agents who kidnap Taylor)**

**Roukin/Ronan (Taylor's dad using his phoenix immortality power/ Taylor's soon to be godfather and sensei)**

**Setting: **

**Many people in the scientific community have been arguing on what could happen on December 21, 2012. Some say that the people will change, some people say that the world will change and some people say that a combination of the other two opinions. The world has changed due to strange events that occurred on December 21****st**** 2012. Whole continents shifted, mountains rose and fell. In addition, people have changed from normal people to either cowards or true heroes.**

**Introduction:**

**Runzabo Town, New Louisiana, in the year 2013, the day after a strange event that turned all the young adults of the United States and most of the entire world somehow into saiyans. In addition, the entire planet changed too; people noticed that life forms only seen from many popular TV shows or video games. Even the history books were changed too. The government decided to call the affected, Raizanians, because even though they looked and acted like saiyans, yet they did not have all the powers of a saiyans (also I did not want to call them that). The people in the unaffected areas, including the new cities such as Runzabo Town, started to fear the teenagers would use their newly acquired powers to take over the world government. First, the government decided to create and turn the affected zones into newly formed republic zones. Then, the government decided to start an organization that was responsible for hunt, capture, or eliminate Raizanians that illegally sneak outside these zones. After a few months, 90% of the young adults were either killed or being experimented on. After 28 years of hiding, those who were remained alive and not captured became respectable people in society. Yet, still after many years of being disbanded, because of the horrible thing they to their specimens became enriched in power and wanted to rule the world. This organization, now corrupt with power, became known as G.L.E.N.T. The organization then used most of their captured Raizanians on covert missions around the world. Some of G.L.E.N.T. best men eventually stop wanting to do what they were doing, including a mysterious man by the name of Roukin Yokuharu left the group. He then found his future wife, Cecelia Smith. They then moved to Junco Island, where he secretly used his immortal and fire-based powers, as the Phoenix. A year after the marriage, they welcome their newborn son, Taylor. Now…let our tale truly begin.**

**Storyline:**

**Part I**

**(news report on the TV.) O****ne year to the day after his birth, Taylor Yokuharu was kidnapped by an evil organization called G.L.E.N.T. We do not know why, but we will give you the latest update as soon as we can (End of TV report). One bright and beautiful morning, Taylor, a curious and very cute one year old, slipped away unnoticed from his nanny. He was searching for his new puppy, Rex that some how was able to scratch open the front door again, and the toddler, was as always, in hot pursuit. Outside, on this exact same morning near Taylor's front yard, G.L.E.N.T. special agents were secretly searching and traveling through neighborhoods of Junco Island to find and secure the heir specimen that would full-fill their evil and wicked experiments. They knew that when their search to find the heir was successful they would have the ability to create a new Phoenix.**

**Part II**

**G.L.E.N.T. sent their best men of the Extraction squad, to lead the mission special secret agents Yoshida and Combeda, with all the best scanning devices to detect and locate the perfect candidate. When Yoshida and Combeda saw Taylor, their DNA scanners detected a gene match, which made them very excited. They believed it to be very providential to find their perfect candidate alone and at such a young age, playing outside unattended except for an overgrown puppy. **

**The special secret agents, then decided to kidnap and take him even though he was just a toddler, knowing full well that the if they were caught they would be charged with kidnapping which the penalty would be death. They knocked the toddler Taylor out with a wave of electronic alpha sleeping waves and took him to their secret base which was located at the abandon amusement park, called Jazzland, approximately 1500 miles due north of Junco Island. While on the way, they gave Taylor some alpha sleep waves, to make him fall asleep and to give him a partial mind wipe of certain family memories so his brain wash would allow them to control the heir in every way. **

**When they got to their secret base, they wanted to make sure he **_**was**_** the perfect candidate for the project/experiment; so they put him in a machine perfectly designed to find anything related to him and the DNA sample they found of the Phoenix. When discovered that both Taylor's and the Phoenix's some how their DNA were the same, G.L.E.N.T. officers and scientists took Taylor into a special chamber so they could begin to implant the Phoenix's genes into Taylor's DNA. After a long procedure, they discovered that since Taylor was at such a young age his newly engineered DNA would not completely activate until he was mature enough.**

**Part III**

**After 13 long and lonely years of waiting in his own personalized hyperbolic chamber, Taylor, or also known as experiment 104-1, was finally ready to be released and to be used for G.L.E.N.T.'S evil plans to take over the world. Then all of a sudden Taylor regained most of memory, so unbeknownst to the organization knowledge, Taylor decided for himself to escape for some weird reason, just to keep it simple, he felt that his supposed purpose was wrong and that his purpose was to stop them, and to find anything about his actual past ( family, siblings, and/or pets). **

**Just days after escaping the G.L.E.N.T. base he starts to look around high and low for his parents and his dog, in which he can remember but not very much. After many days of searching for his parents and dog in near by towns, he decided to stop looking for them for a while. He then goes to a local town called Titauris and finds an inn that looks more like an orphanage than an actual inn. The reason that he chose this place to stay was that there were so many kids running around, and some were the same age as Taylor.**

**Part IV**

**As he got closer to the orphanage/inn, he started to feel weak from searching for his parents and dog and his run from G.L.E.N.T. Then suddenly some of the children saw Taylor, came to his aide, and help him get to the orphanage. The inn keeper/orphanage owners Mr. and Mrs. Hokarei took Taylor in and later that night after he recovered Mr. and Mrs. Hokarei realized that they are his aunt and uncle and he was their long lost nephew. Mr. and Mrs. Hokarei also had a surprise for Taylor, it was something he hasn't seen in almost 14 years, his dog Rex, but still as young as he was 10 years which his aunt and uncle told him was because since it was the future scientist had found the ability of staying young and not getting older. They also told him that his parents had died after their plane crash during the 14 years he was at the G.L.E.N.T. base. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Hokarei had both decided that they would take Taylor in as their son, but Taylor decides to think about it for some time. Now knowing that his true parents are now dead, he finally decides to live with his aunt and uncle as their son. As Taylor was getting situated, he met some of the other orphans who were about his age. Like Jordan, Natalie (a girl he likes and hopefully like him), Charlie, Ethan, Evan, Nick, Joe, Ken, Hunter, Travis, Graham, Zach, another Taylor, T.J., Christiana, Morgan, Logan, Wade, Ryan, Patrick, Kevin, Sheli, Andy, Jeff, Jimmy, Rita, Caitlin, Leah, Cameron, Carter, Amberlee, Jill, Spencer, Jimmy, Peter, Kendall, Drayton, Mitch, Tyler, Vincent, and Dominick.**

**Many months of helping around the orphanage/inn and working with his new parents. In addition, he was playing with dog Rex too. While there were a lot of children playing outside that same day, one hot yet cool afternoon, sometime after lunch, they all felt a small tremor and heard huge explosion, right after that they saw a **_**big**_**, red mushroom shaped cloud of smoke rising from the next town over called Sicolin. Taylor decides to go to Sicolin and investigate on what had just happened. The ground shaking, an explosion, and red smoke in the air add up to trouble. Did an intense fire cause it from a chem. plant, underground bombs, or even worse, a person or thing from Taylor's past with a major possibility that it was G.L.E.N.T. coming to retrieve him and bring him back to the base? Which Taylor did not want it to be true?**

**Part V**

**Just before Taylor left, Mr. Hokarei gave him the family heirloom the Dragon Sword Medallion, but now it was just a handle and had no actual powers of such kind, and though it as a good luck charm so Taylor might stay ok if he had it with him (this item's true purpose will be revealed in next story). Just as he arrived in the town of Sicolin, he sees all the destruction of the town and a dust cloud came in front of him and notices five figures, then when the dust cloud clears Taylor notices something about these figures they were looked exactly like himself but much older more like an adult. **

**In just five minutes, the five clones charged at Taylor with great force and with such amazing speed and agility. By the end of major beating, Taylor nearly knocked out from every attack those clone at him; you would think that he might be able to take on these people. Almost about to faint from being bashed against, Taylor sees someone in the distance, and somehow he knows him. It was some mysterious man. From his memories, he knew this person could defeat these people, but for some reason he did not anything.**

**Part VI**

**The man introduces himself as Ronan and he said, "Stop this now or I will make you by force". The five adult Taylor clones said to Ronan if he wants them to stop this, Taylor would have to return to the G.L.E.N.T. base and never try to escape again. He then asked them, "Why do you want this boy, why is he so important to you." and they replied back to Ronan, "He is a genetic experiment created by Dr. Arioso Germaine to create the infamous, Phoenix for G.L.E.N.T. he also has some similarities to the Phoenix's DNA, and he important to us. Because if we don't have him we cannot take over the world." That group of clones was created with the same DNA as Taylor and was programmed to search and retrieve him whatever it took. They called themselves the Raizan Hunters. When Ronan heard that, he almost thought of giving Taylor to the Raizan Hunters, but just before he did; he wonder for a moment why did he ran away. **

**Therefore, he asked Taylor, "Well Taylor, why did you escape the G.L.E.N.T base?" and Taylor replied, "What they did to me was wrong. I never wanted to be part of it. They took me as a toddler, even though I cannot remember; just knowing I was not even able to defend myself from being captured by that organization. Then, my parents, even though I cannot remember who they were, were probably sadden by my disappearance and tried to find me. but couldn't because they died in a plane crash while I was still in a hyperbolic chamber and, so...please do not give me to them; it almost feels that you are related to me." Now realizing that Taylor is almost like himself and so he decided not to give him to the Raizan Hunters. **

**Before anything else was done; one of the Raizan Hunters, named #2 told Taylor that you are like the Phoenix, because you are related to him; this is what Dr. Germaine came up in further research after you had escaped from the base. Then, Ronan said in a mysterious way, "You are right about one thing, but he is not the true Phoenix; I may of told you that my name is Ronan, but my name is really Roukin Yokuharu, head captain of the G.L.E.N.T. special ops squad, and I AM THE PHOENIX, , and he is my son. The suddenly he transformed into Roukin (the Phoenix). Everyone was completely surprised at that especially, Taylor. **

**Part VII**

**Ronan….actually Roukin then carried his son, Taylor, and flew back somewhere safe. When Taylor woke up from his sleep, and after a few days, which he needed to recover from his injuries from the battle days before. His father then pulls Taylor out of the make shifted bed and said to him, "Taylor, it is time for you to train so you can easily defeat the Raizan Hunters and to unleash your true potential, since you're the next in line to be the Phoenix." Yet before they did anything, Taylor had to know how, his father became, the Phoenix. After a long discussion, they began their training. **

**Just after days training with each other, Taylor was extremely ready for those Raizan Hunters. So…Taylor and Ronan (Roukin) both went to Sicolin, they both thought that was where the hunters had set up as there camp of operations, but the only reason that Ronan was coming just as back-up (which does not truly happen exactly). Just as they got there, those Raizan Hunter ambushed them, but Taylor and Ronan were already ready for them. Both Taylor and Ronan became very strong from training with each other and now were capable of taking down those Raizan Hunters, but so were they.**

**Part VIII**

**Just after hours of fighting each other, Taylor and Ronan defeated the Raizan Hunters, but that was not the end of it. Suddenly, Taylor and Ronan both heard a rolling noise, like from a machine, coming from the same direction as the Raizan Hunters came from. Then, suddenly they see a giant tank. Then Taylor noticed something on its chest, and it was an acronym. As it got closer and closer the easier the acronym became easier to read; when it was close enough to read it easily, Taylor in some way sort of freak out when the acronym spelled out G.- L.- E.- N.- T. and for some odd reason he knew who was piloting; it was Dr. Germaine. He became angry and disappointed from the Raizan Hunters defeat.**

**The tank that he was piloting was big…actually; it was gigantic, and very dangerous like what you see on television. Therefore, with that Taylor and Ronan both decide to stay and fight Dr. Germaine and his gigantic tank so Taylor can live like any normal teenager should have. So…here they go, risking their lives to defeat and stop Dr. Germaine so they can get rid of his evil from the planet Earth. Dr. Germaine attacked first and hits Ronan directly. Then he went flying into the air and landed for a very short time. Ronan then throws Taylor something to him and tells him that it is a Fusion Stone, and told how to use on him and himself; so they would have enough power to defeat and take down Dr. Germaine.**

**Part IX**

**When Taylor decided to use the stone and activated it; suddenly something amazing was happening to him and Ronan, they began to fuse into one super being, and their complete and combine form which is called Taynan, and were covered in flames. With a newly defined power they received from the Fusion Stone, they could now have the power to defeat Dr. Germaine and his tank. After many moves by both Taynan and the G.L.E.N.T. tank piloted by the evil Dr. Germaine, were getting low on energy, but secretly Tahan had more power. When they finally did their finishing move called, the Omega Ramayana Wave, it destroyed Dr. Germino and his gigantic tank he was piloting. Then the power of the Fusion Stone wore of and Taynan became the two heroes of Taylor and Ronan. They both left and went to the orphanage (the inn) for a truefully long worth's rest and relaxation until the next time they were needed once again.**


End file.
